Thank you
by Camelias17
Summary: Sasuke and Karin meet for the first time. Warning: alternate naruto universe.


Naruto characters are not mine, I got inspired by a fan art. I leave you the link on my profile if you want check it.

.

.

.

.

Before you read, take into account that English is not my native language, and that this story is a version of Naruto where Sasuke and Karin have their families alive as well as Naruto. Sasuke and Karin seven year old by the way!

.

.

.

Thank you

Bum, bam, bum, Karin´s heart was beating uncontrollably. The dog barked menacingly, ready to attack. She thought she should not be afraid, that she had to do something quickly, but she was too terrified to think of anything. She was not a dog lover, they had always scared her, they were her phobia, especially the big ones. She preferred cats, they were gentler and smaller; if the animal before her were a cat, the scenario would be different. Unfortunately, it was not, so she just closed her eyes and prepared herself for the imminent pain.

Paf, trash, rag,rag, ...

But, it never came. What happened? She wondered. She hesitantly opened her eyes one by one, testing her sudden luck. She saw a boy about her age standing just where the dog was before. He smiled at her and just with that simple action chased all her fears away.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded a yes.

"Whe..where´s the dog?"

"I scared it away, don´t worry" The boy grinned, proud of his heroic actions.

And Karin saw him exactly just like that, like a hero, because she thought it was something very brave to scare that monstrous dog away. What different she was! She was a coward, it hurt her pride, but she had to admit it.

"Where are you going?" The boy interrupted her thoughts.

"I´m looking for my cousin, he told me he would be at the Ichiraku Ramen"

"Come on, I´ll take you there" He gave her his hand, as if inviting her to be part of his life from now on.

She looked at his eyes, searching for a reason to run away from this stranger; however, this little stranger look at her in way that made her feel safe. So, unaware of what this simple action would change her future, she happily accepted his hand.

They walked and ran along the streets of Konoha. He told her his name was Sasuke and she told him she was Karin. Sasuke was very hyperactive, she guessed. He did not stop talking, jumping and running, always pulling her with him and she followed willingly because she was having so much fun after all.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped when he heard his name being called. They turned around and Karin saw an older version of her new friend.

"There you are, Sasuke. I thought you were in the woods training"

"Itachi, I..!"

Karin noticed Sasuke looked ashamed for something, but the older Sasuke only grinned mischievously, so maybe he was not angry after all.

"You have better things to do I see." He turned to see the girl and then asked "who´s your friend Sasuke?"

"She´s Karin. Karin, this is my brother Itachi."

"Hello" She said, working her best smile. She did not want to make Sasuke´s older brother angry, didn´t she? Of course not, at least not when she was the reason why Sasuke was late to a meeting, she guessed.

"Nice to meet you Karin. Is my little brother treating you nice?"

"Yes"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I´m treating her well, right Karin?" Sasuke interjected.

Karin nodded approvingly.

"Good then. By the way, where are you two going?"

"I´m taking her to her cousin at Ichiraku Ramen!"

Karin, is that ok if I join?

"Yes" she answered smiling, much to Sasuke´s dismay who wanted to talk to her freely without his big brother´s interfering.

When they arrived at Ichiraku, Karin´s cousin was anywhere to be found.

"So, what do we do now Sasuke?" Itachi asked while Karin was talking to the owner.

"Can Karin come with us, and then I can take her to her home?"

"Don´t know, Sasuke, she might get bored seeing us training"

"She won´t I know, I promised to show her some cool moves"

"I don´t think she can manage to do that, she´s not a ninja"

"Come on Itachi, please"

"Ah, ok Sasuke, but, don´t you think it would be a better idea to leave it for tomorrow. It would be an excuse for seeing her another day"

Sasuke frowned disapprovingly, clearly no understanding his brother´s idea. He was about to protest against when Karin approached the pair.

"My cousin just left, he might be looking for me"

"Hey Karin my little brother wants to ask you something, is that right Sasuke?"

"Yeah, want to come with us to train? Then, we can take you home"

"Emm...sorry Sasuke, I better go home, my parents will worry if I´m not with my cousin."

The boy saddened. Maybe his brother was right. Seeing this, Itachi intervened on his brother´s behalf.

"All right, Karin. We´ll take you home and then you can ask your parents for permission to come with us tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that´s a good idea! Come on Karin say yes! you´ll see I will show you cool moves" Sasuke´s mood enlightened up.

"Ok!" She answered happily.

They were walking to Karin´s home when it occurred to Itachi that they should take a break.

"It´s hot, isn´t it? Why don´t you two wait in that park while I get some ice creams?" and without letting Sasuke protest, he asked Karin for her favorite flavor.

"Come on, don´t be shy, what flavor do you prefer"

Not wanting to be impolite with Sasuke´s brother, she said she preferred a chocolate flavored ice cream.

"Nice choice, and you Sasuke?"

"Same" He said reluctantly.

"Perfect! I´ll be back soon"

The two kids sat down bellow a tree while waiting for Itachi. Both kids were happy to be left alone finally. Karin was thinking that she had not thanked Sasuke for saving her. She was ashamed for that, since he had been so nice to her. She thought of a perfect way of saying thank you, but she felt a little embarrassed; she had never kissed an stranger. How would Sasuke react to that?

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm.."

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Why?"

"Please!"

"Ok, are you giving me a kiss?"

"WHAT! I mean how did you know?"

Ok, that was a surprise, she thought.

"I tell my mama the same thing when I want to give her one!" He grinned unashamed, while Karin only wanted the earth to eat her alive.

"Oh! I … I just wanted to say thank you?" By that moment, Karin´s face was as red as her hair.

"It´s ok, you can give one if you want!" Apparently, she had worried for nothing, that at least reassured her a little.

"Heh? ok, close your eyes, please!"

Then, she kissed him on his cheek. It was quick, but it was enough to paint a light red color on their cheeks.

Not very far away from there, a happy Itachi was watching them.

"I guess this is better than training!"

.

.

.

You can leave a comment if you want!

:)


End file.
